Opposite
by teddyBearcookies
Summary: Amano Ichigo is definitely the most perfect and broken girl you could ever meet. She's loved by everyone. Here's the catch though: she hates it. Ichigo just wants a normal life with her delicious cakes. She had a dream on becoming one of history's best pâtissière. In order to do that she needs to study in Saint Maria. Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

In life, not everything is fair. You're not always as pretty as those models you see in those magazines you looks at. You're not always as talented as the best people. But be happy with what you have.

In my story, it's the complete opposite. I have a perfect face that every guy loves, brown curly hair that every girl envies, a perfect body everyone wants. I was envied by all.

But I wasn't a klutz. Oh no, I was always relaxed, calm, steady.

Though, just cause I'm all this and that doesn't mean my family is rich. Nope. We're a middle class like most people. We had no more or less.

And just because I look like that doesn't mean I'm not a nice person. So let me tell you about myself.

My name is Amano Ichigo. I have a sister who plays the piano, a mother who cares about my lil sis more, and an overprotective father. I love sweets. And no, not candies, but cakes! I love baking cakes with my grandma who just passed away a year ago. Every holiday my family and I would go visit her shop. And with those times I always spent my time with her learning about making all kinds of cakes. And they always turn out perfectly and deliciously. So I decided to be a Pâtissière and study at St. Marie. Ever since then I've been saving up money to travel there. I also haven't told my parents about it yet.

Right now I'm making grandma's strawberry tart. And every time I try making it it's still not as delicious as hers. Once I finished I tasted it. It was my best without doing it with gran. But it was still not good enough. I threw in the bin and went up to my room.

I went desk and took out my wallet from the top drawer and counted it. My eyes went wide from shock. **9000 YEN**. It's more than I was saving for. Just another year and then I can go to St. Marie.

A year. In a year my life will finally change.


	2. Chapter 1

Summary:

Amano Ichigo is definitely the most perfect and broken girl you could ever meet. She's loved by everyone. Here's the catch though: she hates it. Ichigo just wants a normal life with her delicious cakes. She had a dream on becoming one of history's best pâtissière. In order to do that she needs to study in Saint Marie. Now she's in a group with three dazzling boys. Let's not forget the growing feelings she has for one of them. Hopefully, she's moved on from her terrible accident.

* * *

❦Chapter 1❦

Okay, remember when I said I'd be going to St. Marie. Well… I kinda changed my mind because my dad's over reacting about me leaving for college. Which is in a couple more years! Anyways, another reason is because I've been too busy baking and learning new cakes to bake that I didn't notice that I was flunking school. Unfortunately, my mom wants me to pass 4th year. So I've been really catching up with my studies lately that I don't have enough time to bake. So lately I've just been going to cake shops and wasting my money that I earned.

Tomorrow's my 16th birthday and my parents didn't even plan anything except going to Natsume's piano contest. I've also decided to go too, but leave after its done and go to a cake shop.

I opened my history textbook and started writing my report for WWII. Most of the people in the class think WWII is really boring. But I think it's very interesting and sad.

When I was on my last sentence of my report about the Kindertransport, mom shouted from downstairs, "Ichigo! Natsume! Dinner's ready."

"Be right there!" I shouted back quickly finishing my sentence. Once I was done I headed out of my room and down the stairs. I entered the dining room and sat down at my usual spot. In front of me was a bowl of spaghetti and meatballs and beside it sat my teal colored chopsticks and a glass of lemonade with a few ice. The same food was placed on the other place mats.

Once everyone was seated we said our prayer and started to eat. We all ate in silence unless you include Natsume's tapping on the table and our chopsticks clashing with our bowls.

After a couple of moments, dad broke the tension and said, "So, Ichigo. Have you decided which courses you're going to take?"

I swallowed the chunk of meatball in my mouth before replying, "I haven't decided yet."

"Well you better decide soon, because collage's almost there." I stared at him. Collage is like in 3 more years! I shook my head and continued eating.

Once I was done, I excused myself and went to my room and changed into my pajamas and climbed into bed.

(0w0) ~Cooking Cookies~ (0w0)

"Nee-san! Wake up! Were going to be late for my contest!" Natsume squealed, jumping on my bed. I grabbed my pillow and place it on top of my head, also wondering why, just why, she's not nervous.

"What time is it? I'm still too sleepy," I grumbled under my pillow.

"It's 10:39! The contest starts at 11! Nee-san!" Natsume whined.

I cursed under my breath, "Fine! Now leave. I still need to get changed." And with that Natsume left.

I got up and walked to my closet. I picked out a green summer dress with white flats. I brushed my long curly hair and left it down. I applied a little strawberry flavoured lip gloss and grabbed my black messenger bag with my wallet and phone it in and walked out of the house and in our car.

Once we reached the block we parked at the sidewalk near the building. The blast of cool air welcomed us as we entered the huge glass building replacing the hot summer air. Since the hall was near, Natsume ran there while we continued walking. When we entered the hall we sat down. Each seat had a piece of paper that listed of names of the contestants playing in order:

1. Takaki Mioki

2. Hannan Megumi

3. Tashima Taki

4. Fuiga Maron

5. Taiga Nana

6. Kai Lee

7. Hannan Akito

8. Kitali Miyako

9. Amano Natsume

Natsume was performing last. They must have just placed the names randomly. This is going to be a long hour until Natsume's performance.

When it was finally her turn, she stiffly walked like a robot to the piano. She bowed and her music notes fell on the floor. She picked them up quickly and sat at the stool. Once she was about to play on the keys, her fingers froze right above the keys.

People started murmuring. I stood up and shouted, "I've waited for this! The genius pianist of Nijigaoka! Go ahead- play and win already!" People laughed at my random outrage.

She flexed her fingers and started playing Moonlight a Beethoven Composition along with a smile plastered on her face. I also smiled and stood up, leaving the building, positive she was going to win.

As I walk through the street, I smelled a delicious-no, many delicious scents of sweets by the people walking past me. I closed my eyes and let my senses take me to heaven. When I opened my eyes I was in a place similar to a cafeteria (only fancier and that it's the whole second floor!), only they weren't serving disgusting food. They were serving fresh baked cakes! I squealed in delight. I grabbed a white tray and grabbed a piece of every cake and was going to walk to a table.

"Excuse me, miss. Please let me total those," the cash register. I looked at my cakes and walked to the back of the line dejectedly at the thought of not eating it now, now.

Once I finally reached the cashier I placed my tray at the counter and took out my wallet from my bag. I checked the charge, 2000 yen. Sighing, I handed her my money, leaving me with only 4,000 yen. I was just about to hand my money to the cashier register when my dad suddenly popped out of nowhere handing his own 2000 yen. I looked at him, confused.

When he finished paying, he grabbed my tray and placed it on a clean, lonely table. I sat down and started eating my cakes while he left me to get his own sweets with Natsume and mom.

I started eating my cakes by taking a bite on each sweets with my eyes closed, observing the sweet, sweet taste. I randomly took another bite and then a sudden feeling of familiarity struck me. I opened my eyes and looked at the cake in front of me. I picked it up and started looking where I got it from by looking at a similar looking cake.

"Is there something wrong with my cake?" a voice said at the very corner of the room. I turned my head and there stood a tall blond man with a hint of accent in his voice.

I blushed, embarrassed, "No, sir. It's just that the taste is so familiar. It has that similar taste as my grandmothers."

"Hm… Is your grandmother possibly a Pâtissière?" he asked.

"Yes! She use to run a small shop in a town."

He frowned, "'Use to'?"

"Yes…" I said, sadly, "she passed away two years ago."

"Oh! I'm sorry for making you remember such a terrible memory," he apologized.

"Oh, it's okay! My grandfather runs it now," I said cheerfully.

"… May I ask another question?" I nodded, "Did your grandmother study at Paris?"

I remember one time when were baking I asked where did she learn how make so many delicious cakes. She said that she studied at a school, St. Marie, at Paris when she was young. That was also my dream. But I guess it cant come true now…

"Yup. She said that she studied at St. Marie there."

He stood there, shock for a second but quickly recovered, "Could your grandmothers name be… Michiko?"

I gasp, "How did you know?"

"My teachers said that she made the most extraordinary cakes that shocked them!" I smiled. Of course! That's my grandma!

"It's amazing how you quickly recognized by just a bite!"

"It's nothing," I was used to being praised…

"Say…. Would you taste my new cake?" he offered. I nodded.

He handed me a pink cake with thin golden wings resting above it. I took a chunk with my fork and slowly tasted the soft and sweet milk mousse that overflowed by a vivid strawberry sauce that melted on my tongue. The bittersweet taste mixed perfectly well together. I can almost feel the feeling and sweetness of a first love ever!

He stood there, shocked, while I just realized I spoke my thoughts accidentally.

"What's your name?"

"A-Amano Ichigo," I stuttered.

"Ichigo-chan… would you like to study at St. Marie?"


	3. Chapter 2

❦Chapter 2❦

"Ichigo-chan… would you like to study at St. Marie?"

I stared at him, hesitating. "I-I don't know…" I already gave up my dream on becoming a pâtissière. Could this be fate?

Fate? Pfft! It's at Paris! My parents couldn't even buy me my own phone. Let along a new bag for school. "My family couldn't afford me going to that place."

He frowned, "Plus I don't even know your name. Mr…?"

"My name is Henry Lucas. And Ichigo-chan, your parents doesn't have to pay for that," he said, "I'll be giving you a scholarship! Plus, there isn't only one St. Marie in the world. It's worldwide! There's also one right here in Japan. But the main campus is at Paris, though."

"I-I'll think about it." He looked slightly disappointed.

"Oh, okay then. I'll give you until Sunday. You have 3 days to decide…" There was tension for a moment, but was broken. "Anyways, enjoy your cakes, Ichigo-chan!" He went back to his station and I walked back to my bitten cakes.

(OwO) ~Cooking Cookies~ (OwO)

I laid there on my soft, comfortable bed, thinking whether or not tell my parents about yesterdays incident... I decided to tell them now. But just to ask for their opinion.

I got out of bed and descended down the stairs. Once I reached the kitchen, where breakfast was served, I grabbed a seat and picked up my chopsticks.

Dad was reading todays newspaper and drinking coffee in his usual spot while mom was eating and Natsume was still sleeping in her room. A typical Saturday morning.

"So… mom, dad. There was this man that talked to me yesterday at the Sweets Festa," I started.

When my dad heard me mention me talking to a stranger, he slammed the paper on the table and said in a panicky way, "Ichigo! Didn't I tell you not to talk to strangers?"

"He was one of the bakers, dad! Plus he offered me a scholarship at St. Marie where grandma studied."

"Ichigo! He might be lying. He might planning this and then kidnap you because of your beauty!" My dad babbled.

"Plus, St. Marie is in Paris." Mom shook her head in disgust.

"But he said about grandmas cakes! And how his teachers were shocked by their taste. And he also said that St. Marie was worldwide. The main campus was at Paris. So there's one right here at japan. See look." I handed them the brochure of St. Marie in Japan.

They looked at it and nodded. Well, my mom did.

"I don't approve it," My dad said stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why not? This is a good opportunity for your daughter. She has other things to do now, other than study, study, study, and stay here," my mom battled.

"She'll be miles away! I won't be able to see her as much!"

"Oh, whatever! She can follow her dream now. And she can bake all she wants now without us buying the ingredients and supplies."

"But!"

"No, no, no. No buts."

"Wait…" I said quietly. This wasn't suppose to happen! I was just going to ask for some advice on what do to about it, not set me off to hell! But since there'll be cakes… it could work. Guess it went out of hand a bit…. Okay, a lot!

"I'm going to start packing your things. When are you leaving again?" my mom said, climbing up the stairs.

"Uh… Tomorrow. Henry-sensei will pick me up."

Dad choked his coffee, "To-tomorrow?" he turned to mom, "Sweetie, that's too soon!"

(OwO) ~Cooking Cookies~ (OwO)

The next day was dreadful. Mom practically packed my whole room. The only thing left was my dresser and my soft bed. Sadly, I had to bring my annoying alarm clock along with me. I heard Natsume call out for to get down. I looked at my room one last time before grabbing my car keys. I entered my car and started the engine to follow the driver after a heart warming goodbye.

"Now take care, Ichigo! Study hard! We better see all A's!..." she continued to babble about me having to be the top student as I got farther away from the house.

I stared out the road in front of me, houses past by while I drove towards St. Marie. I was a hit by disappointed when I didn't see Henry-sensei to pick me up. I don't know why, though.

Once I finally found the parking lot for the students I grabbed my belongings and headed to the front of the school.

"Ah! That must be her over there!" someone from the crowd shouted. They started crowding around me asking question and saying things I didn't really catch. Like "You're so pretty!" "She's might be really good to match up with Tennouji-san, since they're both recruits by Henry-sensie." "I want to taste her cakes! They might be really good!"

Someone pushed from the crowd, making a clear path and patted me on the shoulder. "Hey, I'm Kato Rumi. You can call me Rumi-san, Ichigo-chan. I'm also your roommate. C'mon, let's go to our room," she grabbed my hand and led me to our room.

I parked my things to my side of the room and took the map and timetable that was placed on my bed. I checked over it one more time and then picked up the neatly ironed uniform laid nicely on my bed. It was a brown blazer with a red outline going around each end, it had two pockets in each side, the color of the buttons were also red. There was a ribbon that included with it, which I decided I'm going to wear in a tie. There's also a skirt that had a red line going around it, just two inches above the end of the hem. The shoe, well… it looks old fashioned. So I decided to grab my cream colored matching shoes. I also took my socks that reached my thigh.

When I finished getting dressed I grabbed my map and headed out for sixth period (very last of the day), baking period. In my head, I was excited to make cakes, but I kept my face stoic.

When I reached the kitchen, I was told to change. Once I finished, I exited the locker room and waited to be told on which group I was to be in.

"Amano-san, you will be in A Group." I nodded and headed to my station. People started murmuring.

"Today, we will be making mille crepe. You may begin." Hmmm, mille crepe. I've that a million times, now! Grandma and I would always make different kinds every time: We made chocolate, vanilla, pineapple, strawberry, etc. I couldn't decide.

"Psst! Cream, come out and hide in my hat," I whispered. My sweet spirit, Cream, came out from my pocket and hid in my hat quickly so no one would notice. "What should I make?"

"Well, I kind of want some chocolate mint right now," She whispered meekly.

I nodded, "Sure, I've made that 20 times already with grandma, and 5 times by myself. It was a success." I gathered my ingredients and started my work.

This is so fun! I can't wait to taste it later on. I stirred the ingredients together and poured them in the pan, turning it into a thin crisp crepe. Lalalala~! I want to eat cake. Lalalala~! I can't- Wait! I gave up on my dream already. That dream is long gone with grandma. It died 2 years ago. I can't revive it. And it can't revive itself. It'd be like bringing back the dead-which is impossible, of course.

I started doing a sloppy job in purpose: I did the crepe to thick, burned them, there were also holes! I mixed my chocolate mint and stacked it up with my crepe. And viola! My 'not-so-perfect-mille-crepe' mission is done!

"Ichigo…" I heard Cream mumble my name, but ignored it.

"Okay… everyone now I shall test each of your crepe." She started from the lowest group and climbed up to the A group.

She started with the blond guy with hazel eyes named Kashino Makoto. He looked at me with a blank expression that made my heart pound. "10 points added to A group. Well done Kashino, your chocolate mille crepe was splendid!"

Next she went and took a bite from the playboy's, Hanabusa Satsuki. "Another 10 points for A group." She continued to Andō Sennosuke's Japanese mille crepe. "10 more points! Well done you three." The three boys nodded their heads.

"Now, let's taste yours Amano-san." She turned to my mille crepe and her face fell. "A-Amano-san… what's this?" she said nervously. She stayed strong and stabbed my terrible looking mille crepe.

I smiled, "4 points added to A group." I stood there, shock. 4 points? I should've gotten none at all!

"E-excuse me? 4 points?"

"Yes. Your mille crepe might have looked awful but it tasted very good." Kashino took a fork and cut a small piece and took a bite.

He frowned. "The work is terrible-no horrible. But the taste is way far from a beginner."

He turned to me, "I saw you working. When you were doing the chocolate and the crepe it looked like you knew what you were doing. And when you got to cooking the crepe you were trying not to do too good on it." His voice was cold and cruel. But I blushed slightly that I now know he was spying on me. "Do you think this is a joke? We came here to become one of the best patissiere's in the world. While you're here playing around! We work hard to get to the top."

My eyes stung from the tears I'm trying to hold back. The bell rang and I was the first one out. I didn't run, I fast-walked, to my room. I slammed the door shut and allowed only a single bead of tear fall. I quickly wiped it off my face and walked back to the kitchen using the old passage I followed from my map.

I reached the kitchen and gathered the same ingredients I got from this morning. I did the same thing as I did. Only on the crepe part I did it perfectly, stacking it up as I spread the chocolate mint.

I finished it successfully. It looked good and also tasted good. I'd give Cream some later when I get back.

"Amano Ichigo!" a small voice from behind shouted my name. I turned my head and a pink glowing ball that was floating in the air popped and turned into a sweet spirit.

She had blond curls, blue orbs. She had a pink dress, bow and shoe. Her dress also included a white apron. Her dress was so cute and frilly. And most importantly, she had a golden spoon.

"I'm Vanilla and I will be your sweets spirit." She took her spoon and tasted my chocolate mint crepe. She nodded and flew above my beautiful creation as she spun her spoon. A card flew out of my mille crepe and went in a portrait of a fairy.

"W-wait. I already…" my voice started shrinking, "have a sweet spirit."


	4. Chapter 3

❦Chapter 3❦

I walked silently back to my dorm, stealing a couple of glances of Vanilla, my second sweet spirit. I think I should tell her that I already have a sweet spirits.

I stopped my tracks and turned to Vanilla, "Vanilla… uh, sorry to disappoint you… but, I already have a sweet spirit."

She looked taken back, "But-but, why didn't I suspect it?" I shrugged.

"Well, Ichigo. The rules in our kingdom are very strict. Once we claim our human partner, we can't change anymore."

"But I already have a sweet spirits. I've been claimed already," I repeated.

"But that doesn't mean you can't have two sweet spirits," she replied stubbornly. "Plus, I want to be your partner."

I blushed and mumbled, "Do as you please." I continued walking down the halls. I caught a glimpse of her grinning happily.

I opened the door to my room and softly called for Cream, trying not to wake up Rumi-chan. She came out from my top drawer, her room, with her golden whisk.

"Come meet someone." Vanilla flew in front of Cream.

"Cream-sama?" Vanilla said in familiarity. Sama? I thought, curious

"Vanilla…-chan?" Cream replied uncertainly.

"So I guess you guys have met before." They nodded.

"Cream-sama is to be the princess of the sweets kingdom, and my formal teacher," Vanilla said. I nodded.

I looked at the clock and handed Cream a piece of my chocolate mint crepe.

"It's late. Cream, can you and Vanilla share rooms?"

"Okay."

"But, wait! I can't sleep with the Cream-sama! I'm not worthy enough!" Vanilla whined.

I climbed on my bed and said, "Then sleep at the ground."

"Ichigo… she can sleep in my bed. I can sleep beside you." Cream flew out of the small room and laid beside me. Vanilla looked jealous and wanted to protest, but just went in the room and we slept in silence.

(OwO) ~Cooking Cookies~ (OwO)

I woke up with the warm sunlight shining down at me. I looked to my side and saw Cream sleeping silently. I smiled and nudge her lightly with my pointer.

"Hmmm…" she grumbled in protest.

I giggled, "Cream, wake up. We need to get ready."

"Hmm, five more minutes!"

"We don't have five minutes." She rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"But it's… a Saturday!" Cream protested.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, stop the whining Cream. C'mon let's go."

I took a quick shower and got dressed in a light orange shirt and a stripped skirt with a variety of different colors that I puled up to my waist. I wore a neon colored heels, each strap had a different bright color. I also got my blue messenger bag, just in case.

I called out for Cream and held the door open.

"But Vanilla hasn't woken up yet…"

"Oh! Yea… Let's go get her." I walked to my drawer and opened it slowly. Vanilla laid there at Cream's bed silently. I nudged the same way I did to Cream.

She woke up and mumbled something I didn't catch.

"Vanilla, wake we need to go somewhere." She got up and changed into her clothes without complaint.

She flew behind me and Cream the whole time. I kept stealing worried glances her way.

She looked sleepy, so does Cream. I feel guilty for bringing them along. "Hey, guys. You can sleep in here," I opened my bag and let them lay down beside each other. When they were comfortable, I zipped it halfway to give them a little light.

I continued walking through the halls and reached the locker room. I took out my apron, not wanting to change, and went in the kitchen with my bag.

I heard someone in there so I turned my head and saw Kashino tempering chocolate. I chuckled, I did tempering with grandma everyday. So I would know how to do that. I've done it for the past 8 years!

I walked to a different station and opened my bag, seeing Vanilla up and fully awake, while Cream was still sleeping in my bag, hugging my iPhone.

Vanilla flew out and asked what we were was doing here.

"Well… It's been a couple of years since I've done this…" I looked at her and gave her a smile, "I'm going to make a strawberry tart."

I took the ingredients out and started my work. Vanilla kept flying above me, it was really annoying.

"Oi," I turned, seeing Kashino making his way out, "Be sure to clean up after." I glared at him.

Vanilla, unexpectedly, flew in front of his face and said, "Oi, Kashino! Don't be mean to my partner!"

"Mean? You're the one yelling at my partner!" A black haired fairy flew out from Kashino's pocket.

They kept on arguing while I heard mumbling in my bag. I opened it fully and took Cream's sleepy body in my hand.

"Where are we?" she asked, still asleep.

"Cream-sama?" I turned my head to my left and saw Kashino leaning against the marbled counter, but seeing me have two sweet spirits he stood straighter, ready to ask me questions. Vanilla and Kashino's sweet spirit stopped arguing.

Cream smiled at her and said, "Chocolat, how are you?"

Chocolat, Kashino's sweet spirit, bowed and said, still surprised, "I'm good! What are you doing here, anyway?"

"She's my partner!" Cream cheerfully said, pointing at me.

"Amano… why do you have two sweet spirits?" knew it.

I turned to Kashino, "I don't know, it just happened. Vanilla taught I didn't have a sweet spirit… so, she declared she wanted to be my partner. I didn't really care, so I said sure."

He shook his head, not wanting to know anymore. "C'mon, Chocolat. Let's go."

And they left without another word.

I started cleaning up after another attempt of making a strawberry tart. That makes 'my-attempt-of-making-a-strawberry-tart' 85. Ugh, why do I keep track of that?

I grabbed my bag and headed back for the dorms. I unlocked the door and saw Rumi-san sitting in her chair and was reading a recipe book.

I slumped on my bed and let out a long sigh, a happy one. The iPhone in my bag suddenly rang. I took out the white electronic with a polka dotted casing. I pressed the answer button and brought it up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Amano-san, A Group has a meeting right now beside the maze." Hanabusa-kun's voice said through the phone.

"Oh, okay. Be right there," I grabbed my bag and shoved my map in there along with my sweet spirits.

I hung up and headed to the door, "I'll be back after curfew, Rumi-san." She nodded in response, not looking up. I closed the door and went straight to the meeting place.

The Sweet Princes were all there already, seated and waiting for me. They broke their chat-I mean argument- and looked at me. I hesitated sitting beside Kashino… but oh well.

"So... what are we talking about?" I fidgeted with my ring, uncomfortable with my spot.

"Well were ready to form the group," Andou said.

I looked at him, confused, "What do you mean?"

"Were you even listening about the group split?" I frowned.

Kashino sighed, "Figures." I glared at his way.

"Well we," Hanabusa-kun gestured to him and Andou, "decided to group up."

"Wait. What do you mean?" I don't get it. Group split?

"Since now every group has four members we have to do a project but we have to split into two groups," Andou-kun explained.

"Oh, so you guys," I looked to Hanabusa-kun to Andou-kun, "decided to be partners?" They nodded. "Then that means…" I looked at Kashino with the corners of my eyes.

Kashino gave another sigh, a long one. "Yes. We have to partner up."

"B-but-but!" I protested.

"Not my idea. I don't like it either, but since they don't want to change you have to go with it."

"Fine," I grumbled.

We sat in silence, not knowing what to do or say next.

Then all of the sudden, my bag started making noise. My sweet spirits! I started panicking when, Andou-kun and Hanabusa-kun, looked at my way.

"Probably my phone." I lied quickly.

"Ichigo! I can't take it anymore! Let me out!" Vanilla whined. She flew out of my bag and pouted. Two voices gasped in surprise and two more came.

"Vanilla! I've missed you so much!" A caramel haired and dressed fairy hugged Vanilla like there was no tomorrow.

"Same here," A blue haired and suited spirit said, nodding.

"Aww! Thanks Caramel, Café-kun." She smiled their way.

"So where's the other one?" I glared at Kashino.

"Other one?" Hanabusa-kun and Andou asked in unison.

I sighed and took out my delicate sweet spirit.

"You have two sweet spirits?" Hanabusa-kun asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes. But Vanilla was just an accident, Cream wasn't," I confirmed.

"What do you mean by 'accident'?" Andou-kun asked in confusion.

"Oh, well I was baking at night and she just popped out of nowhere and said that she didn't suspect me already having a spirit," I shrugged.

There was another awkward silence that filled the air. It got too awkward since no one tried to break the tension so I looked at my silver watch and it said: 7:13 p.m.

"Well look at the time! Got to go. Don't want the dorm mistress to yell at me at my second night here!" I grabbed my bag and called Cream and Vanilla. They nodded in response, so I left without saying another word.


	5. Extra: Meeting Cream

**Extra~ Meeting Cream**

A 6 year old brunette took the bag of flour in her hands and carried it back to the kitchen. She climbed the stool beside a 54 year old woman, a patissiere.

She had light brown hair and brown eyes. She had wrinkles at each two end of her eyes. She wore dark peach glasses. Her hair was tied into a neat bun. And a chef's hat was on her head.

"Grandma, what are we doing today?" the little girl asked.

"Ichigo, today we are doing chestnut mont blanc," the ingredients were prepared on the counter neatly. Ichigo nodded with enthusiasm.

They started making the delicious cake but stopped when Ichigo put too much sugar.

"Ichigo! That's too much sugar," she shook her head in disappointed, not disgust.

Ichigo's eyes stared tearing, and then a bead of tear fell, followed by more. "I-I'm so-sorry!" she hiccupped.

Michiko sighed and crouched down to Ichigo's level. "Ichigo," she started softly, "it's alright. We can do it again." She wiped away all the fallen tears from Ichigo's cheeks.

"Can I just eat it, for now?" Ichigo suggested.

Michiko nodded, "Sure, but if you really want to be a patissierie you have to do it five times next time." She stood up and re-started the chestnut mont blanc.

Ichigo went out at the back of shop and the garden of strawberries was shown. She skipped happily as she sniffed the fresh scent.

"Aahhh!" a tiny voice screamed. Ichigo turned her head and turned down towards the ground.

(A/N: This is how I imagined Cream ^_^ I also drew a picture!) A tiny person with wings laid on the ground, injured. She had golden hair was lose into a wavy long length. She had a light yellow colored dress with a blue apron and white shoes. A blue crown laid on her head perfectly. Her wings sparkled like bright stars. Beside her laid a golden whisk with a letter M on the other end. She looked beautiful. Very.

She picked her up lightly with her two hands. She felt so fragile, soft. Ichigo picked up her tiny whisk and headed back to the shop.

"Grandma, grandma! Look what I found!" Ichigo held out her hands, showing the tiny injured sweet spirit.

Michiko gasped, "Oh my, she's injured. Let's fix her up. Come follow me, Ichigo." Michiko led her to her bedroom and took a small towel and folded it. Michiko told the little girl to lay her down on the folded towel.

Ichigo followed as she was told. Her grandma had told her to get a piece of clean cloth. Ichigo ran to the tell drawer in the room and quickly grabbed a white clean shirt. She handed her grandma the white cloth and stepped back, giving her grandma some space.

Michiko dipped the small ripped cloth in the bowl of warm water she got and laid it on the spirits forehead. She ripped more tiny pieces of cloth and wrapped it around her injuries.

Michiko asked Ichigo, "Ichigo, where did you find her?"

Ichigo turned to her grandma, tearing her gaze from the tiny spirit, "I was the backyard and I heard someone scream. I turned around and looked at the ground then I saw her lying on the ground." Michigo kept on nodding like a bobble head.

"Ichigo, do you know what she is?" Michiko asked softly.

Ichigo shook her head. "Well, there's a lot of others just like her. They're called _sweet spirits._"

Michiko called for her spirit and asked who she is.

"Ah, Cream. This is Cream-sama," the old spirit under the dark cape with a husky voice said.

"Ichigo, I think that she wanted to be _your_ sweet spirit." Ichigo smiled excitedly. "But I thought that the spirits can claim their partner only at a St. Marie school."

The old spirit nodded, "Yes. Things like this are very rare."

"So is she _my_ partner?" Ichigo asked, ecstatic.

Michiko nodded in approval, "I think so. Yes."

(O_O) ~Cooking Cookies~ (O_O)

The tiny spirit, Cream, flew happily as her 8 year old partner, Ichigo, ran with grins on their faces. They were meant to be partners.


End file.
